1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed broadly to containers or receptacles and more specifically to the types of containers which are called plant holders, planters or plant pots. Also, it should be noted that while these particular receptacles are designed for the purpose of holding plants, they may be used for alternative purposes such as waste baskets or containers for other purposes. Nonetheless, the primary purpose of the products and methods of the present invention is to hold plants.
2. Prior Art Statement
Although a formal search has not been conducted at the time this application was filed, it is known that composite receptacles such as planters have been created in the past by competitors of the inventor herein. For example, Metal Weave Products Corp. of New Rochelle, N.Y. has developed a composite planter which is either aluminum or galvanized steel on the inside with a wrapped finished metal on the outside. However, this prior art product is riveted and is not lock sealed as in the present invention, the bottoms have voids at their outer edges which create weaknesses at the base of the products which subject these prior art products to easy damage, pitting and leaking. In addition, because of the fact that two metals of different types are used and riveted together, rusting does occur. The present invention overcomes these shortcomings by providing for a combination of composite materials which does not require riveting, does not create voids in the bottom of the product, does not typically tip, leak or rust and is fabricated at a relatively economic cost.